This invention relates in general to hand-held storage and external illumination equipment used in the course of underwater diving, and in particular to such equipment which provides ambient water parameters such as depth and temperature, and a directional reference.
Heretofore there has not been available to a diver a universal diving console as presented by this invention which may be held by either hand, is negatively buoyant, and is normally positioned slightly forward and below a swimming diver. Such an orientation permits easy utilization of the advantageous features of the console, such as an external illumination means, a writing means for communication with fellow divers and/or for written reminders, a mirror, a compass and ambient parametric information devices such as a depth gauge and a thermometer. A rope lanyard with clip is provided to secure the console to the diver's weight belt during times when freedom of both hands is desired. The console also provides a detachable subassembly containing a mesh bag for holding game or objects collected during a dive. The mesh bag subassembly can be held separately by a stowable handle or re-attached to the console. The mesh bag subassembly is also adapted to have inserted therein an air-tight plastic liner in the form of a bladder to convert it to a lift or floatation device. The removeable liner is normally stored in a console compartment. When a light is not desired, the compartment of the console in which the light is normally mounted can be used for vented storage of game and collected objects.
Other advantages and attributes of this invention will be readily discernible upon the reading of the text hereinafter.